The End of a Dream
The End of a Dream ( 夢の終わり / ゆめのおわり / yume no owari ) is the one-hundred-fourth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. Plot As Kamakura falls under attack, Nozomi's father comes to take her to the shelters, but then discovers that his daughter is missing. On board the remaining ship of the First Escort Fleet, the lead operative listens while Arakawa asserts that the vectors aren't merely a virus transmission method, but a physical power used to destroy Humankind. The war council mobilizing the JSDF finds that it has run out of options: naval, airborne, Vector Attack Crafts and even the nuclear option have little to no hope of ending this crisis. A phone call comes in stating that Lucy has stopped attacking, a fact noticed in Enoshima by Nana and Kurama. Kurama urges Nana to join her friends since he was the one who shot Kouta. He feels he should hang back, and that he has full confidence in her and her abilities, which brings a smile to Nana's face. Yuka, Mayu, and Wanta race up the outdoor steps to the lighthouse area, hoping that Kouta is all right. Kouta flashes back through visions of his dear friend Nyu at various times, only to see her in the present as the twisted pile of melted flesh, bone, and muscle her sacrifice on his behalf left her as, and as she asks him why he is crying. While being asked not to look at her in this state, he covers her body up and questions her how this happened. But he is told by the arriving Nana that it was her rescue and protection that used her powers beyond her limit, which caused her body to melt. When Kouta, who notices that he is no longer bleeding, asks Lucy/Nyu to confirm this, she says she doesn't remember, but has no regrets and is happy she saved him. An exhausted and frantic Yuka, Mayu, Nozomi, and Wanta arrive as well, with Yuka yelling at him to recognize he is hurt, and that she cannot take the thought of being left behind if he should die. Mayu shrieks at the sight of Lucy/Nyu's melted hand and Kouta confirms to Yuka that the being underneath his coat is what remains of her. Lucy/Nyu gently chuckles, saying that she is glad to see everyone at the end of her life, and wishes that she could have spent more time with them. Kouta, picking her up even as the contents of her body are leaking out, refuses to accept that she will die, and demands she let him take her to the hospital. The other ladies pledge to fix up the Maple House while they recuperate, bringing a tear of joy to Lucy's eye at this show of support. At that moment, from ground and air, the military surrounds their position, demanding on the threat of being shot for treason the surrender of the dying Lucy. Gallery ELC104.JPG Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article